My precious flower
by The Tython
Summary: KirinoXOC Kirino has always been scared to confess his love but what will happen now that he might lose his love? Has he missed his chance?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my first request story (yay to slowly branching out as a writer). This is from sapphirespade and will be a KirinoXOC fic and will feature her OC Hanaraki Akara (if you want to learn more about Hanaraki go read her stories)

The canon might change a bit here compared to her stories but this is my take on it so tuff.  
Anyways, let the story begin :)

* * *

As the end of day bell rung at Raimon, a girl with waist length scarlet hair tied into a ponytail with her bangs where over her violet eyes, walked calmly down the steps that lead to the sports centre.

"Ah Hanaraki, glad you could make it" Tenma greeted her, he was a few inches taller than the girl.  
" thank you captain" she said quietly but sweetly to the boy.  
"You don't have to call me that Hanaraki" Tenma blushed and scratched the back of his head "just Tenmas fine"  
"You don't need to be so modest" came a friendly voice from behind the two. They turned to see Shindou standing with Kirino and Tsurugi at either side. "You where the one that got us though the holy road final".  
"Yeah but only with your advice Shindou-senpai" Tenma replied "you steed need to be the captain for the next few weeks"  
"Huh, why" Hanaraki questioned quietly  
"Oh, Gouenji asked me to back to Okinawa for a few weeks to teach young people about soccer. Part of some scheme he came up to help transition people into the new system without fifth sector"  
"Oh well be fine, we still got the Tenma substitute" said Kariya, entering the group  
"Wh... What do you mean?" Hanaraki panicked  
"Oh I'm just saying you and Tenma are almost identical. You both joined on the same day, both have keshin and both play midfield. In fact your both nearly the same height. Isn't it strange eh Kirino-San?" Kariya playfully asked the pink haired boy  
"Oh... Err... Yes, it's uncanny" Kirino said, snapping out of whatever he was thinking about.  
"You ok Kirino, you seem to be distracted lately" shindou asked his friend  
"Yes shindou, I'm fine" the boy replied, although his voice tone didn't agree with him.  
"Well... Anyway shouldn't we start training minna?" Tenma interrupted, trying to break up the awkward conversation. The group nodded and dispersed, with Shindou sending a worried look in Kirino's direction.  
~0~0~0~0~  
Hanaraki was on her way home after the hard training session however her mind was haunted by the strange feeling that someone was watching her during the training.  
"I'm just imagining it" she told her self as she arrived at her house. "I'm home nii-San" she said as she entered the house.  
"Ah welcome back how was school?" Her brother replied happily from the kitchen.  
" fine Akoro" she said walking in to the kitchen to get a glass of water "did you finish work at the hospital early?"  
"Yeah, one of the nurses wanted to work overtime so they said I could leave. Oh before I forget a package came for you in the mail today"  
"For me? Who from?" She asked quietly.  
"I think you should see for your self" he said handing her a brown envelope. She took it upstairs to her bedroom and almost fainted when she saw who it was from.  
"Prism stars" she gasped, almost not believing it. She quickly opened the package to see that it was an permission slip for her to audition to be on the team. She smiled happily as she laid back on her bed and let memories wash over her.  
~0~0~0~0~  
She thought back to when she was five. It had been a few days after she had been let out of hospital. She and her parents had been in a car accident whilst going to see one of her brothers soccer games. Sadly whilst she had pulled through her parents weren't so lucky. She remembered how it was the first time she got to spend some time with her brother after she had come out of he hospital, and how the two of them where walking down the town centre.  
"Listen Akara" he said slowly as they walked. "With mum and dad... Gone it's just us two now".  
"It's not your fault" she whispered  
"I know but I just wanted to say that they, and I will always love you no matter what happens"  
"I know" she whispered again. They walking until Akara noticed something on a tv in a shop window. She looked up and watched captivated by the image of a girl playing soccer in a lavender sports shirt with light pink stripes around the sleeves with a small music not with a star on the left of it. She was also wearing purple shorts, socks and white cleets with stars on the outside along with an indigo band around her arm, signifying that she was the captain. She watched as she scored a goal by using a hissatsu shoot.  
"Who is this" she said quietly to her brother in awe.  
"Oh that's the captain of that new girl idol team, it's called prism stars if I remember correctly".  
"She's amazing" she said quietly. Before she knew it her brother held her hand and walked her down the street. "Where are we going Nii-San?" She asked  
"It's a surprise" he said happily. They continued walking until they entered a sports shop. She was instructed to wait at the entrance whilst her brother disappeared down one of the aisles. Within a couple of minutes her had returned holding a bag. Her held her hand again and walked her to one of the changing rooms. "Go try this on" he said handing her the bag. Within minutes Akara came out of the changing room dressed in a small prism stars uniform. "How is it?" He asked smiling.  
"It's amazing" she said, twirling in the mirror to see her new clothes.  
"Maybe some day you can wear a real prism stars uniform" he laughed  
~0~0~0~0~  
Hanaraki opened her eyes, wiping a tear from her eyes that was caused by her memories.  
"Time to realise my dream" she said clutching the slip.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter

Sorry there's no romance but it will come just be patient :)  
Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter  
Until next time peace


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys remember this thing, cause I certainly didn't :P

I'm only joking, life just got in the way and when it got out of the way I wanted to focus on other things so sadly this got the back got the back seat. However I'm finally back and ready to finish this thing so sit back and enjoy :D.

* * *

When the last bell of the day rang in Raimon, Hanaraki shot out of the class room and headed to the gate. She couldn't believe that only a few days ago prism stars had asked her to audition and that today was the day. She made sure not to bump into anyone from the soccer team, she didn't want to know what they would think of her if they found out she was auditioning for another team. She thought she had made it out of school unnoticed but a certain pink haired defender just managed to spot her.

"Shindou, did you see that?" Kirino asked the grey haired boy in surprise.  
"No what" he responded confused.  
"Hanaraki just left school already"  
"Strange, not like her to miss practise, especially without a reason" Shindou pondered  
"Come on, let's follow her" Kirino started running but was stopped when shindou grabbed onto his arm  
"You can't just chase her, if she doesn't want to tell us there's obviously a reason". Shindou tried to reason with the boy.  
"What if she's in trouble? What if she needs our help". Kirino blurted out before running out of the school.  
"What's gotten in to you lately" Shindou muttered before running after the boy.  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
Shindou finally caught up to Kirino a couple of blocks away from the school. He was standing out side of a football field watching a group of girls playing.  
"That's prism stars isn't it" Kirino asked shindou angrily.  
"What's the matter Kirino?" Shindou asked his friend concerned.  
"What do you mean ,what's the matter, Hanaraki's there. You know how much she loves prism stars, she'll leave us and join them". Kirino shouted at his friend angrily.  
"That's not what I mean, you've been acting weird for the last few weeks". Kirino looked down and stayed silent for a couple seconds, clenching his fists.  
"I love her" he said quietly.  
"What Hanaraki?" Shindou questioned in confusion.  
"Yes of course Hanaraki" Kirino snapped at him.  
"Have you told her?" Shindou asked trying to calm his friend down.  
"Of course not. She's kind, beautiful and can even use a keshin. What am I, just a useless defender who can barely hold his own in a match. How could anyone like that want someone like me?" Kirino raged quietly, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
"Kirino we both know you aren't useless, we've been friends for a long time and I wouldn't have stuck by you if you were" shindou comforted his friend.  
"Oh errr, hello Shindou-senpai" a quite voice interrupted the two. They turned to see the source of the voice was a nervous Hanaraki.  
"Oh Hanaraki, I think Kirino has something to tell you". Shindou said before quickly off.  
"What, but, hey!" Kirino nervously stammered out but shindou was already gone, "I really hate you sometimes". Kirino muttered  
"Oh is this about me trying out for prism stars? I'm really sorry about not telling you but I thought you would be angry at me for leaving, I'm really sorry Kirino senpai". She said, almost in tears.  
"It's about that Hanaraki". Kirino muttered whilst looking down. "Hanaraki Akara, I... I love you" Kirino muttered before the girl could react. An intense silence enveloped the two as none of them knew how to react.  
"I love you two Kirino-senpai" Hanaraki said as she hugged Kirino. "But they accepted me. If I join, I'll have to leave Raimon soccer club".  
"B...but we'll still go to the same school" Kirino told to console the girl.  
"But where in different classes, well never see each other. What should I do Kirino-senpai?" She asked looking into the boys eyes.  
"Go... Leave and join prism" he said slowly.  
"But Kirino-senpai" she started but was inturupted.  
"I know that means well never see each other but I know that you have dreamed of being in prism stars for as long as I can remember. But just remember, no matter where you are, who you are with or who you fight for I will always love you, because are my precious flower".

* * *

Well that's that finally done

Extra super special thanks to sapphire spade for being so patient with this and I apologise deeply for the delay. So anyway I hope you enjoyed, I think I'm much better at writing action stories than romance but I try :).  
Also a little reminder to say that I am still open to collab with people (if you haven't checked my profile in like months).

Hope you have a nice day, peace :D


End file.
